1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coated cell and a module battery.
2. Description of Related Art
In a module battery, cylindrical cells of sodium sulfur batteries are housed within a case, as shown in FIG. 4 of Patent Literature 1. The cylindrical cells are erected vertically, and are arranged in a closest packed manner in a horizontal direction.